Alexandrov Grigorovich
, nicknamed , is a character introduced in Plunderer. He is Jail Murdoch's foster-father and the Commander of the Althea Royal Guard. He is also one of the 7 Legendary Red Baron, known as "The Blast Baron". In the anime, his nickname is changed to . Appearance Alexandrov is a middle-age man with a scar that goes across his face. He is wearing a military uniform. Personality Plots Past Events 300 years ago, before Alexandrov joins 13th Special Military Forces School, he was once a soldier of Russian Army. Alexandrov has two children who's age is below 8 and he loves them. One day, Alexandrov was ordered to go back to the headquarters of the Russian army, he had no choice but leave his home from his children. Alexandrov's son told him that they will be fine so he shouldn't worry. To return Alexandrov's childrens kindness, he decided to buy some candy and toys for them. However, when Alexandrov returned home, he saw that his children were killed and the food was taken away. Alexandrov was shocked and tries covering his children's corpse's, as he started crying and he believed he heard their voices of wanted him back home. Being angered at his children's death, Alexandrov finds the murderer in the village and discovered that the murderer have a baby that's scrawny and small. As seeing that baby and murderer's tear, Alexandrov didn't kill him and realized it's the world's fault that they don't have enough foods to live. Sometimes after the death of his children, he left the Russian Army and moved to Japan. Before the enrollment ceremony was started, Alexandrov noticed that Sakai Tokikaze and Jail Murdoch were fighting outside the school, so he told them to stop. During the ceremony, when Ichinose Saki and the others was laughing, Alexandrov took out his gun and killed them. which causes the trainer to be to scared and run away. When he tries to kill Hina, she's saved by Tokikaze and he told Alexandrov that he shouldn't kill any person without any reason. Alexandrov then tell Tokikaze that's how soldiers used to be and kicks him. Then, Alexandrov wanted to kill Tokikaze as well. Before he can do so, it was stopped by Sakai Rihito who tries to snap Schmelman Bach's neck. Soon after Firenda shown up to stop Schmelman, she and Alexandrov reveals that it's just acting and the bullets was actually paint. Alexandrov also reveals that the reason why they do this is so the newbies won't be scared at battlefield. After hearing Schmelman say he hasn't finished reading his storybook yet, Alexandrov tell him that they don't have much time to do it so the ceremony can ends here. After everyone went to eating lunch, Schmelman tell Alexandrov that there's "rare" warrior exists here, Alexandrov thought he was talking about Tokikaze but he was actually referring Rihito. He then asks Schmelman what should he do now and he said that he wants to gives the newbies a fun school life. During the launch time, Alexandrov said that Tokikaze and Jail has become friends real fast, which they disagreed with him. Pele Poporo asked Alexandrov that if the school has a computer room or not, he answers him with yes and they must not costs too much electrical. He then followed Jail and his friends to know their true identitys. Hearing their conversation, Alexandrov found it strange that they know nothing about the computer and the modern stuffs and wonder where were they from. Before he could think more, Schmelman meet Alexandrov for a "small" request, that they will have exchange their classes for teaching. Alexandroff agreed with his request and he was changed to teach the other class. When Alexandrov arrived on Class A, he told Lyne Mei to shorten her skirt so that she won't acts too arrogant. Alexandrov introduced himself and reveals he were originally the one who will teach the class, but due to a request the job was changed to Schmelman instead. He then told Schmelman that he will watch over him and don't causes some messes. Story Events Abilities and Power As a Legendary Red Baron, Alexandrov posses a powerful abilities. Alexandrov's count is 280000.Plunderer Chapter 31''Plunderer'' Chapter 44 Alexandrov's ability is pyrokinesis, he can create and controls fire and the fire are strong enough to melt Jail's Iron Devil, which caused explosion in a small area. Later, Alexandrov's count increased to 324999, after he defeated Jail in Startheft Bout. Alexandrov's current count is unknown after he gave his Ballot to Jail. In combat, Alexandrov also shows to be good at fighting as he is originally a soldier and learned a lot of martial art fighting skills, his fighting skills are strong that even Sakai Tokikaze and Jail working together are not able to defeat him. Though later, Jail is able to predict Alexandrov's move due to his advise how to fights. Trivia *Alexndrov may be a Russian since he and his children lives in somewhere in Russia. *Alexndrov's younger facial appearance sightly resembles Zack Fair from Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. *In Yen Press's translation, Alexandrov's rank is Colonel General. *For unknown reason, his nickname was changed from "Alan" to "Alex" in the anime adaptation. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Red Baron